Pinch Me
by TutorGirlml
Summary: Garcia has a little St. Patrick's Day surprise in store for Morgan, pretty much funny, light-hearted fluff


(This is a short St. Patrick's Day fic, just because it popped into my head and I didn't want to lose the ending that came with it, which I wasn't sure I'd find a way to use otherwise. I know it's short, but I figured I'd better post it today or not at all! Hope you like it and of course I don't own Criminal Minds, or Penelope Garcia or Derek Morgan – unfortunately!)

Pinch Me

Penelope Garcia spun around at the sound of his deep throaty chuckle floating into the room from where he stood leaning against the doorframe of her computer sanctuary, arms crossed over his sculpted chest and eyes twinkling. She could only assume his amusement was at her appearance, which she had to admit was especially unusual today – even for her.

She couldn't help it that she got a kick out of St. Patrick's Day. It was a fun, random holiday that had nothing to do with love and romance, and all it required of you was to dress up and get in the spirit. So, she was dressed accordingly, with white tights sprinkled every so often with tiny green shamrocks, under a flouncy, knee-length green skirt that had crinolines underneath making it poof out that she'd had taken from the props of some community theater play she'd been in once upon a time. She had paired them with a pretty white sweater that was almost normal attire except for the huge green pin she'd stuck on it that said, "Kiss me, I'm pretending I'm Irish," and of course there was the finishing touch, her hair was in two braids but temporarily colored green courtesy of some of that drugstore variety spray-on hair color.

"Yes, my Vision? Did you have a request for me?" she asked, twirling playfully in her chair as her eyes ran up and down the length of his gorgeous, perfectly-formed body. She chewed unthinkingly on the end of the twisty red pencil she held, not realizing what it did to him when anything came near to entering those succulent red lips of hers while he was watching. She _was_ noticing however that Derek Morgan had not a stitch of green on for St. Paddy's Day and that it was really her duty to get up, go over to him, and reach out and pinch…

"Baby Girl," he laughed, pushing off of the wood frame behind him and prowling towards her with the ease and grace of a jungle cat, and every bit as much dangerous beauty. "Nice threads you've got on today. But I'm disappointed. I was all set to get to pinch you."

Now she let out a laugh, shaking her head as she stopped her chair's constant motion and patted his shoulder in false consolation. "Forget it, Honey Buns, you've got to know me better than that! I never miss a chance to dress up and celebrate!"

He nodded, giving her a smile and seeming to accept defeat, but then he leaned over to kiss the crown of her head, his lips brushing her soft, blond hair as he did. "Maybe later then, when you don't have all your green on anymore," he teased, voice going low and husky with the suggestion, breath tickling the sensitive skin at her collarbone.

Mischievously, she turned to look up at him, flushing pink with pleasure at his words, but her expression still warned him that he hadn't won their little verbal joust yet. "Maybe," she purred seductively and winked at him, "but I wouldn't be so sure of that, my scrumptious, chocolate fox. I'm even wearing green in places you can't see…yet."

For a split second, Derek's eyes actually bugged and she could have sworn his jaw dropped. Then, lust darkened his eyes to twin pools of simmering fire, and he barely gritted out, "We'll see about that," before he crossed the room, shut the door to her office with a bang and locked it, then strode back to her seat in two strides, snatching her up and pressing her against the wall in a movement so sudden and forceful it stole her breath. The kiss that he caught her in a second later was so searing that it took her a full minute or so to realize that he was rapidly divesting her of all her holiday finery.

She tried half-heartedly to bat his hands away, wanting to torment him a little and make him wait, but the sexy growl of frustration that came from him when she impeded his progress was her undoing. He could see she was giving in and the fire burning in his eyes was now starting to be matched with the passion in hers. "This was supposed to be a surprise for tonight-" she started one last time as he began to pull the sweater up over her head, already admitting to herself that he'd once again made her lose control of the situation.

"Yeah, well," Derek grinned, winking at her now and not looking the least bit sorry at all, "sorry about that." 

But then the sight of the sparkling emerald green lingerie was enough to silence even his bit of gloating. She smiled at him coquettishly, tilted her head and arched an eyebrow as if to ask just what he thought he was going to do now, and realized that maybe this time she did still have the upper hand…

The End 


End file.
